


Разрозненный мир

by Mitsuki_san



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Everyday Life, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki_san/pseuds/Mitsuki_san
Summary: Большой и одновременно маленький разрозненный мир историй из жизни персонажей ID: Invaded.
Kudos: 3





	1. No matter how far

**Author's Note:**

> Само собой, сборник будет пополняться. Как часто и с какой скоростью — не знаю, но оставляю статус "в процессе". 
> 
> x
> 
> Пожалуйста, читайте тексты параллельно с музыкой, указанной в комментарии перед частью.  
> ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка: Halsey — Graveyard (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HMCvRGraMw)

x

— Вакасика, вместе с детективом на расследование дела, — привычно командует Момоки, погружая Сакайдо в новый колодец.

Неделя выдалась нервная: очередное убийство очередного маньяка — связь между делами пока документально не подтверждена, но они над этим работают, — и Вакомусуби фиксирует след жажды крови в канализации старого дома на окраине. Дел аналитикам прибавляется, и хочется наконец выдохнуть. 

Выдохнуть, на самом деле, хочется уже давно, и дело совсем не в работе.

Хабутае и Кокуфу дружно начинают коситься на него и пихать в бок, когда в колодезной появляется Хондомати. Кофе в четыре часа на кухне теперь неизменно проходит за обсуждением её персоны. 

— Ну когда ты уже позовёшь её на свидание? — Кокуфу, обычно спокойный и рассудительный с виду начальник Куры, в компании своих превращается в ту ещё сплетницу.  
— И правда, Вакасика? — поддакивает Хабутае. — Она красивая, между прочим. А дырка во лбу — это так, мелочи.

Этих двоих он знает с самого первого курса: если уж прилипли, то не отстанут. 

А вдруг это выход? Вдруг получится? 

Хондомати на свидание не соглашается, а вот на кофе в четыре — запросто. Приносит маленькие круассаны и сладкие моти. 

— Это тебя мальчишки подговорили, да? — и в ответ на утвердительный кивок добавляет, отпивая из своей кружки: — Вот глупые. 

Несколько общих фраз обо всём и ни о чём конкретно, и она палит его с потрохами:

— Тебе же уже нравится кто-то. Кто-то отсюда.  
— Нравится, — Вакасика сам не понимает, как тяжёлый язык ворочается во рту, произнося слова.  
— Ну и чего ты ждёшь? Делай что-то, — и добавляет совсем тихонько, — пока этот человек рядом.

Завтра он обязательно скажет Хабутае и Кокуфу, чтобы оставили её в покое. Хотя бы на ближайшее время.

x

Мигишима-сан, ночной охранник офиса Куры, мерно посапывает в своём кабинете в компании чая и пары-тройки десятков мониторов с картинкой с камер видеонаблюдения. Время неуклонно ползёт к полуночи, Вакасика ползёт к лифту своего минусового уровня лаборатории, лениво размышляя, ходит ли ещё метро или лучше плюнуть на всё и потратиться на такси.

Внезапная мысль прошивает мозг миниатюрной вспышкой. 

Свет в стеклянных камерах, где содержатся преступники, система даже не выключает — прикручивает до минимума в одиннадцать. За последнюю неделю задержаний не было, поэтому Нарихисаго, скорей всего, один в окружении пустых стеклянных боксов.

Коридор с маленькими комнатками за стеклом кажется слишком длинным. Остатки здравого смысла умоляют вернуться обратно к лифту и доехать-таки до этажа с выходом, но Вакасика всё для себя уже решил.

Тусклый холодный свет отражается белизной стен, отбивается бликами на стёклах соседних боксов. Из-за этого всё вокруг кажется невыносимо бледным, блёклым и выцветшим: мебель, фотографии на стенах и сам Акихито.

Нарихисаго спит. 

Светлые волосы беспорядочно разметались по подушке, прикрыли нахмуренное даже во сне лицо. Под рукой — небольшой клочок смятой бумаги. Фотография, наверное.

Что ему снится?

Стеклянная коробка, создавая иллюзию доступности, разрешает только смотреть. Невыносимо хочется дотронуться до этого стекла, прислониться, врасти, слиться — может хотя бы так стать чуточку ближе. Кадзуо одёргивает руку в последний момент: ещё секунда и отпечатков хватило бы на весь отдел криминалистики.

В грудной клетке болит, ноет и скребётся — просит выхода. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — голос звучит немного смазано, и Вакасике нужно добрых пару минут, чтобы понять — вопрос задали наяву.

Нарихисаго, часто моргая, разглядывал внезапного гостя.

— Ты же из аналитиков, да? Я тебя помню, — продолжил он, садясь на кровати. — Так что ты тут делаешь?  
— Я... — нахлынула паника, и Кадзуо заметался в поисках ответа, — я просто зашёл проверить, как вы.

Тёмные сине-зелёные глаза рассматривали его из-за стекла на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Спасибо. Я в порядке.

Тени на его лице залегли так глубоко, что, кажется, вросли — никакими слезами не вымоешь. Разница в возрасте не пугает — да что там, на самом деле ничего не пугает, — лишь бы дотянуться. Он не то что не дотягивается — руку не смеет протянуть. Нарихисаго — взрослый (в понимании его одногодок — старый) поломанный мужчина со своим грузом проблем и трагедией за плечами. Ему Кадзуо и даром не нужен.

— Ты же не только за этим пришёл, да?  
— Да.

Нет. Конечно, он не спросит.

— Что вы чувствуете, когда погружаетесь в Оно?

Пока Нарихисаго думает над ответом, Вакасика, поправляя ободок на изрядно отросших волосах, выдыхает — выкрутился.

— Представь, что падаешь спиной вниз. Всё происходит очень быстро; ты не видишь, как долго осталось падать, сколько ещё до земли и есть ли она там, внизу. Так бывает, когда только начинаешь проваливаться в сон: открываешь глаза и дышишь так, как будто воздуха больше нет.

Кадзуо знает, что нырнул бы следом без кабины пилота и лишних раздумий, лишь бы видеть знакомое лицо, спину, руки — за что зацепится взгляд. И без разницы, насколько глубок колодец и есть ли кислород.

— Поздно уже, — в стеклянных камерах нет часов, но Нарихисаго как-то всё же определяет время, — езжай домой, тебя уже заждались, наверное.

— Да некому, — неловкая улыбка, может, хоть немного скроет горечь в голосе.

— Значит будут ждать. Главное — продолжай искать.

Хочется столько всего сказать!.. О том, что самый нужный и важный давно найден, о том, как сильно нравится, как спать не получается, потому что все мысли из головы убегают, улетают обратно в офис, к сине-зелёным глазам уставшего от жизни человека.

Вакасика честно пытается — поверить.

Поэтому остаётся только… улыбаться. Пряча внутреннюю дрожь, улыбаться — ярко, тепло и ослепительно, так, как только он умеет.

— Пойду, наверное. Доброй ночи!  
— Спокойной, — Акихито машет вслед, возвращаясь в постель.

Пальцы снова обводят, оглаживают два лица на смятой фотографии — молодой женщины и девчушки-подростка.

“Угораздило же мальчишку. Когда-нибудь и он найдёт таких же вас, только для себя”.

x


	2. Замена

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка: Hurts — Voices (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekRcuZVlvpU)

x

Тонкие шторы, закрывающие окно, слегка покачивались от ветра, проникающего в комнату. Слабый свет раннего утра тускло освещал помещение. 

Того уже не спала.

Простая привычка вставать рано, чтобы успеть в офис к семи, работала безотказно. Суета, вечная сосредоточенность и постоянный анализ всего происходящего вокруг плотно въелись в подкорку и работали в фоновом режиме даже после того, как она покидала здание Куры. Мама всегда говорила: "Сарина, не забывай о себе. Береги себя." Прости, мам. 

Того слегка усмехнулась, вспомнив подробности вчерашнего вечера и поняв, где находится. Глупости это всё, конечно. Роман на работе вряд ли будут приветствовать, хотя в контракте этот пункт не был прописан. Да это даже романом назвать нельзя — так, удовлетворение потребностей друг друга. Думать, а тем более верить, что за этим скрывается что-то большее, не хотелось.

Рядом зашевелились. Сонный Момоки негромко сопел в её растрёпанные волосы, что-то неразборчиво мыча и пытаясь с закрытыми глазами найти её руку своей. Сейчас он совсем не кажется серьёзным и суровым начальником, каким обычно выглядит в офисе. Смешной и очень домашний. Ещё и ногой дрыгает во сне — она помнит, как вскочила среди ночи, почувствовав резкое движение рядом, когда это случилось впервые. Что ему снится в такие моменты?   
Интересно, Кики видит его сны? 

Кики… Того видела его глаза тогда. В тот день, когда он спас бедную девочку, оставленную на ринге Дуэлянта умирать. Во взгляде Фунетаро было что-то глубокое, сильное, внутреннее: чувство, дающее блеск в глазах и желание жить не для себя. И пропало, когда она исчезла из больницы при странных обстоятельствах. Он тогда ходил сам не свой. Был слегка рассеян и задумчив. Директор, теперь уже бывший, видимо, тоже всё понял и даже предложил взять короткий отпуск или хотя бы отгул, но Момоки отказался. 

Интересно, почему он и от должности директора Куры отказался? Почему уступил Кокуфу?   
Фунетаро явно не из тех, кто боится ответственности. И уж точно не лентяй.  
Вопросов много. Ответов мало.  
Совсем как на работе.

— Доброе утро, — голос у него тихий и немного сиплый спросонок, — ты давно проснулась?  
— Не очень, — Того врёт без зазрения совести, — доброе.  
— Какая-то ты не особо разговорчивая с утра. Не выспалась?  
— Относительно, — она отодвигается, позволяя себе потянуться и зевнуть.   
— Кофе? — Момоки уже завязывает халат, попутно ища тапочки где-то возле кровати.  
— Да, не откажусь. Спасибо.

Она всегда завидовала его способности быстро приходить в себя после сна. Самой доводилось иногда по часу медитировать над чашкой кофе, но, как говорится, не сегодня.  
Не сегодня.  
Хорошо бы ещё найти своё бельё.

x

Дом, доставшийся Момоки от родителей, был в традиционном стиле и слегка потрёпанным, но всё ещё уютным. Того, потягивая свой кофе, вспомнила своих родителей — надо бы позвонить им, уже пару недель не созванивались. Не хочется, правда, одних и тех же вопросов о личном от мамы, но куда уж денешься.

— Спасибо за кофе, — она поднялась, отставляя чашку в сторону.  
— Уходишь? — он, до этого увлечённо что-то листавший в телефоне, смотрел на неё.  
— Да, хочу съездить домой переодеться. Зачем давать повод для сплетен?  
— Что ж, логично, — Фунетаро выглядел слегка растерянным, — давай я тебя провожу.   
— Это не обязательно.

Видеть его с утра было всё ещё непривычно: чаще всего она уходила до того, как он просыпался. Но в прошлый раз он предложил ей кофе, а она была слишком сонной, чтобы отказываться. Теперь он подпирает стену в прихожей, стоя босиком на деревянном полу, — тапочки достались ей, а других в доме попросту не нашлось, — в халате на голое тело и с чашкой в руке. 

Странная картинка. 

— Пока. До встречи в офисе!

Слова застали её уже почти на веранде. 

x

Машина завелась с пол-оборота, несмотря на слегка подрагивающие кончики пальцев, и Того поехала домой. 

Когда ещё нет шести, дороги уже не пустуют, но и не так забиты. Память обрывками подбрасывает воспоминания о событиях того дня, когда Момоки арестовали по обвинению в ряде убийств, совершённых Джоном Уолкером и его подопечными. Это же надо было, пусть даже в порыве беспокойства и нервного напряжения, ляпнуть перед всеми сотрудниками, да ещё и с Мацуокой на связи: “Когда я была у него в прошлый раз, фотографии не было”. Вакасика тогда аж обернулся, пока Сиратаке удивлённо поправлял очки, а остальные украдкой косились в её сторону. Всё, что происходило дальше, либо заставило ребят забыть об этом, либо они просто не подавали виду, — и за это она была им благодарна. 

Зато после всех этих событий и восстановления работы Мидзуханоме, а следом и всей Куры, у них случился настолько внезапный, настолько сносящий крышу секс, что еле-еле смогли добраться до дома Момоки. Быстро, отчаянно, жарко, хорошо, повтор. Утром, собирая вещи по полу спальни, Сарина поклялась начать ходить в тренажёрку и перестать игнорировать кардио, а то ведь так и сердце может не выдержать.

Душ.   
Серый костюм вместо чёрного.  
Немного духов.  
Готова. Теперь можно и в офис.

x

Фунетаро хотел бы не думать, но не получалось.

Он помнит, как всё это началось. Его день рождения отмечали до вечера всей маленькой командой аналитиков на офисной кухне. Вакасика, Хабутае и Кокуфу сговорились и подмешали ему в яблочный сок коньяка, не зная, что внизу припаркована новенькая Audi Q7, на которую он так долго копил. Всё бы ничего, но после сладкого торта пить хотелось зверски, и он выпил весь стакан залпом. 

Сарина согласилась помочь и довезла его домой. Не то чтобы он не умел пить или был слишком восприимчив к спиртному, но руку на её бедро положил совершенно случайно, а она так удачно оказалась в юбке и чулках. 

Момоки — чего уже греха таить — давно на неё засматривался. Единственная женщина в отделе аналитики и одна из немногих девушек, работающих в Куре. Умна, аккуратна, как кошка, надёжна и точна, как швейцарские часы. И, конечно же, красива. Когда работа позволяла, можно было скользнуть взглядом и полюбоваться тонкой нежной кожей открытой шеи, зелёными глазами — такого редкого для Японии цвета, и маленькой родинкой под левым глазом.

Больше всего пугает даже не то, что она ему нравится. Пугает то, что хочется варить ей кофе сутки напролёт. Просто смотреть, как она потихоньку просыпается над чашкой, сидя в его растянутой футболке, больше похожей на платье на её стройной фигуре — боги, спасибо, что в доме всего один халат. Хочется спать с ней в обнимку, хотя никогда этого не любил, и укрывать, когда собьёт всё одеяло в ноги. 

Вдруг оно всё ей и даром не надо? Что, если ей хватает просто секса, и на большее не то что рассчитывать, надеяться не стоит?

Момоки мучается не первую неделю, не зная, что делать дальше.   
Момоки собирается и едет на работу — время уже не терпит.

x

За обедом Мацуока подсаживается вроде невзначай и начинает разговор издалека: расспрашивает, как дела, что нового в команде и давно ли проверял физические показатели Кики в капсуле. Фунетаро, параллельно жуя лапшу из коробочки, и дальше бы трепался о том о сём, если бы к середине разговора Мацуока не понизил голос и не сказал, почти шипя:

— Завязывал бы ты с этим, Момоки. Ты либо девчонку окончательно к себе привяжи, либо оставь в покое. А то как собака на сене: ни себе, ни другим.

Как никогда хочется прикинуться дурачком или списать всё на непонятливость, но это же Мацуока — выведет на чистую воду на раз-два. 

— Разве есть другие?  
— Что за детский сад, — полевой агент снял очки и устало потёр глаза, — Думаешь, ты один на Того виды имеешь?   
— А кто ещё?  
— Да Сиратаке с неё глаз не сводит. Вон, даже Нисимура пытался подкатить — ещё до того, как угодил в больницу после взрыва в винокурне возле дома Гробовщика. Она его вроде как даже навещала несколько раз.

Где-то под левым ребром неприятно кольнуло. Конечно, Сарина ведь ничем ему не обязана. 

— Ну, думай, — Мацуока поднялся, забирая свою коробку из-под супа, — но я бы на твоём месте не затягивал.

x

— Доброе утро!

Того зашла в лабораторию с чашкой — маленький признак стабильности. Сегодня в костюме с юбкой, значит можно попробовать позвать к себе, а в обед съездить домой, приготовить всё необходимое.

Затея, если честно, кажется ему странной и глупой. Поэтому, видимо, и срывается на эмоции, когда из остаточных данных, собранных Вакомусуби, не получается составить айди нового убийцы, когда Вакасика опять отвлекается на свои размышления и не замечает изменений в колодце, с которым они работают сейчас, или когда Нарихисаго просит перекур после очередного погружения.

Сарина обнаруживается возле кофемашины. Около трёх она всегда пьёт ещё одну чашку кофе. Момоки ловит себя на мысли, что уже помнит некоторые её привычки, и с облегчением выдыхает, замечая, что на кухне больше никого.

— Поехали вечером ко мне? — хочется говорить как можно более непринуждённо, но голос слегка подрагивает.  
— Можно в принципе, — она что-то отмечает в телефоне, не поднимая глаз, — но я на своей машине.  
— Тогда я поеду чуть раньше, а ты догоняй. Дорогу помнишь?  
— Навигатор меня ещё не подводил.  
— Ладно, тогда пришлю тебе адрес.

Того только посмотрела странно, забирая свой кофе и уходя из кухни. Неужели он и правда выглядит таким идиотом?

x

Фунетаро какой-то странный в последнее время. Она не может сказать, что знает его как облупленного, но небольшие перемены различать научилась. Машина неспеша вкатывается в знакомый двор. Его Audi припаркована тут же. Только вот зачем было уезжать за полчаса до неё? Сегодня явно что-то не так.

Дверь оказывается открытой. У порога в прихожей стоит пара женских тапочек. 

На размер больше, но вроде не критично.

— О, ты уже приехала! Кушать хочешь? — сам Момоки старательно загораживает вход в кухню, но не особо успешно: стол накрыт, а в стеклянных подсвечниках отблёскивают огоньки зажжённых свечей.

Странный вечер. Это какой-то подвох, да?

— Не против, — ей честно хочется зажать себе рот рукой, чтобы не портить момент, но слова вырываются раньше, — Момоки, что происходит?  
— Я не могу устроить романтический ужин? — он отодвигает стул, помогая ей присесть, и устраивается напротив.  
— Романтический ужин? К чему это? 

Фунетаро тяжело вздохнул. Ну вот что ей отвечать? “Не хочу, чтобы на тебя смотрел кто-то другой”? “Переезжай ко мне”? В любом случае — поворачивать назад уже поздно.

— Просто так.  
— Просто так такие вещи никто не делает, — Сарина, видимо, трактовала это как-то по-своему, рассматривая бутылку шампанского в ведёрке со льдом.

Неловкую тишину в комнате можно потрогать руками.

— Скажи, Момоки, — начала она как-то совсем тихо, — я для тебя всего лишь замена Асукай?  
— С чего ты это взяла?  
— Я помню, как ты смотрел на неё тогда. Как ходил к ней в больницу.  
— Так же, как ты ходила к Нисимуре?

Того впервые пожалела, что шампанское не разлито по бокалам. Даже в лицо плеснуть этому гаду нечем.

— Ну посуди сама: если бы мне нужна была Асукай, звал бы я тебя к себе?  
— А что, вечно бы дрочил на её светлый облик?  
— Сарина!  
— Что?

Захотелось бросить всё и уйти. Из этого дома, из этой компании, уехать из этого города — лишь бы не видеть его больше никогда. Не слышать этот дурацкий смех. И тапочки эти идиотские оставить кому-нибудь другому.

— Ругаемся, как старая женатая пара, — отсмеявшись куда-то в ладони, Момоки поднял на неё глаза, — серьёзно, Сарина, выходи за меня.  
— Плохая шутка, Фунетаро.  
— Я не шучу, — он потянулся за её рукой через весь стол, притягивая к себе и целуя тонкие пальцы, постепенно переходя на небольшую ладонь и останавливаясь на тонкой коже запястья.

Даже если и хотела бы оттолкнуть — то куда теперь.

Следующим утром она впервые проспит на работу.

x


End file.
